


Resurrection

by GuileandGall



Category: Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: The Judge isn’t sure what they will find in Prosperity, but what they discover is not what they expected.
Relationships: Sharky Boshaw/Deputy | Judge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Far Cry Fanzine 2020





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this piece is really a collaboration between silvercloud234 and I. We were talking about the kinds of things we would like to see, and then this concept came up. I toyed around with it, then it really took on a life of its own.

The gate creaked open, despite the man on watch keeping his weapon trained on them. The Judge did not begrudge the survivors their suspicions and moved slowly in an attempt to put the guards at as much ease as could be managed. The Father’s Shadow harbored their own concerns given that they knew little more about these people than their connection to the captain to whom Joseph promised their assistance.

An old saying started to cross their mind, “the enemy of my enemy …”

Their jaw tightened when they couldn’t stop the idea running through their head— _my friends_.

The Judge tipped their head to one side trying to shake off the empty sinking feeling opening like a black hole in their gut. Being at the Seed Ranch didn’t help the nostalgic stab in their chest. It didn’t look much like they remembered, which was one thing to be thankful for.

“There’s a ton of space open around here. You can just find yourself a spot and stake a claim,” the captain suggested with a sweeping gesture as the two of them strolled through the courtyard.

The Judge only nodded, then did just that. Peeling off, they wandered around the side of the main building, the old Seed farm. The place was quieter now than the last time they’d been on that land; most everyone in the place slept, save those on guard. The Judge watched for a time, studying the movement of the guards and acclimating to the unique sounds of the place. It was so different. Somehow that made the hurt shallower than it might have been. Still they remained outside. The observations allowed the Judge found a spot that seemed to be just barely at the edge of anyone’s notice.

Earlier in their inspection of the compound, they’d found a barrel brimming with rain water and a bucket nearby. Filling the bucket, they returned to that spot they intended to claim as their own. That lush corner included an awning and a tarp that would keep out most of the rain when the weather turned bad and would see the sun when it wasn’t. They set the bucket down and sat with it between their legs.

The sunrise was still hours off, so they took a chance. Despite that, their eyes skimmed the area for the barest sign of movement before slipping their hood back. The mask came next; it was laid in the tall grasses near their knee. Bending their face to the water, they cupped handfuls and brought it to their lips. Then they used the cold water to scrub their face. They were pouring handfuls of water over their head, letting it trickle back into the bucket, when they heard what sounded like a baby crying.

Peeking up, they thought it had to be a trick. It couldn’t be. The cry quieted a bit, and the Judge glanced upwards toward where the sound might have come from. One hand dipped in the water again then rubbed at the back of their neck.

Maybe it was another sign, like the arrival of the captain. A sign that things might just get better, that there could be change. There was hope.

The Judge dipped both hands into the bucket and splashed water on their face once more, rubbing over it. Somewhere nearby, too close, wood creaked. Pulling their hands away slowly, they caught sight of someone in the shadows.

Something glass broke. The silvery tinkling of shards put them on edge, and brought them to their feet.

When the figure across the way took a step forward, the Judge crept back trying to disappear into the shadows.

“Dep?” It was more of a whisper, a shaky one at that.

The voice made their eyes sting as their stomach twisted into a tight knot. _He shouldn_ _’t be here. Shouldn’t be alive. This had to be some kind of trick. It couldn’t be real._

The Judge looked away, screwing their eyes closed, and shaking their head as they shrank farther from the scant slivers of moonlight intent on playing tricks with their mind.

Footsteps brushing over wood and through grass set their heart racing. When the Judge reached up to secure the mask, their eyes shot open to see it lying on the ground near the bucket of water—a sinful luxury they should not have allowed. They pulled the hood as far over their head as they could manage, but it was a poor shield against the piercing eyes of a ghost. And it could never keep them from recognizing that voice, nor could it soothe the sucking chasm that opened in their chest at the sound of it.

He didn’t retreat. Instead, he boldly entered their shadows like he belonged to them. The Judge bent their head again, closing their eyes.

_It can_ _’t be true it can’t be real. It can’t be._

“I thought …” his voice was small, creakier than the Judge remembered, than they heard in the dreams that haunted their sleep. “I thought you were dead.”

He was too close. Their back pressed against the wooden wall, the Judge couldn’t get anymore distance between them.

When a hand rested on their shoulder, they shrank from it. Their body contorted like that one limb weighed hundreds of pounds. The Judge caved under the weight, landing hard on their knees at his feet. They didn’t deserve that fond touch, that connection to someone who had meant so much to them, someone they’d failed, left behind.

By comparison, it proved far easier to accept that touch, than the warm hand that brushed their wet cheek. That just made it harder to breathe and easier for the tears to flow. This couldn’t be happening … shouldn’t be happening.

The debt was still owed.

“It’s me, Five-O. Sharky,” he said, as if they could have ever forgotten him. He knelt in the tall grass with them, both his hands on their face. He finally managed to coax their head in his direction.

All they could give him in reply was a weak nod.

“I can’t believe it.” One hand grabbed the back of their neck and pulled them into a tight embrace. 

It was too much to resist. Their hands went to his ribs first. They inched farther with each shuddering breath they took until the Judge held onto to Boshaw as tightly as he did them.

“I fucking knew it,” he mumbled into the thick leather the Judge wore. “I knew you were still out there. I never should have stopped looking.”

The Judge buried their face in Sharky’s shoulder, their cheeks burned with shame. They should have looked.


End file.
